House of Champions
by Pokeaddict721
Summary: After Red has decided to come down off of Mount Silver, not only does he have a possible soul mate, but he also has a future in the Champions tournament coming up, and another family member that he hasn't even heard of. Follow Red as he continues he live in the House of Champions!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

[Location: Viridian Forest]

[Date: January 3rd, 2006, 11:03 AM]

A little girl was lost in the middle of the woods somewhere in the Kanto Region. She had long blonde hair with two teardrop crystals on each side of her head. She wore a black hoodie with a white Pokéball design on the front, and a pair of jeans. She was about 5'5 in height, and wore black runners. Her eyes were a dark gray color.

This girl went by the name of Cynthia. She was a trainer just starting out on her first Pokemon journey. Truth be told, she wasn't from Kanto, but instead was from the Sinnoh Region. Her and her parents moved to Saffron City a couple of months ago. She had left Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town on 2 days ago, the day when most trainers leave on their journeys.

However, she did not get her starter Pokémon there. She was given a Gible for her Birthday a few months ago. Her Grandparents have two Garchomp in their laboratory in Celestic Town in Sinnoh. They came to Kanto a few days before, and gave the Pokemon to her for her birthday. She figured that the Gible was the offspring of the two Garchomp

Cynthia was walking around hopelessly trying to find her way out of the forest. She had noticed a stick sticking out of the side of the trail, and thought " _I have seen this stick before."_ It had taken her about 15 seconds to realize that she had been walking in one big circle for the last 2 hours. She thought she was about to cry at this. She fell to her knees with her face in her hands. " _How do I plan on becoming a Pokémon Master if I can't even get out of a stupid Forest"._

Cynthia decided to set up camp by a tree on the trail. She offloaded her backpack and let her inflatable tent inflate itself, and went to gather a few twigs and branches to start a fire. She got a box of matches from her backpack and blew on the forming coals, and cupped them, trying to keep the flame lit. Once the fire was going, she set a light cooking rack above the fire. She took out a package of pre-dried beans and shook the contents into a pot along with the leftover water from her water bottle. Lastly she set the pot on the stove.

As she was scooping the food into two separate bowls, she figured she would let her first and only Pokemon out of it's Pokeball. She had made enough food for the two of them. She reached inside her backpack and released a creature that was about two feet tall. It took a shark formation that the Pokedex entry said it was a land-shark Pokemon. It was a deep shade of blue, with a fin on the top of it's head.

"Gib-Gible!" it chirped. Cynthia set a dishful of beans at it's feet, and it smiled at her.

Throughout the night, she had had multiple dreams about her goals, and how they would come to be. _She was standing in the biggest Pokémon Stadium in the world, she had won against a champion, she didn't know who it was but she was happy. She was waving her arms at the humongous crowd in the stadium and that was th..._ she awoke from the dream to see 4 Kakuna in her tent staring down at her. She saw the tent door torn and to inspect it. As she poked her head out of the hole, she realized she was sleeping under a tree infested with a Beedrill swarm. The sight gave Cynthia a jolt of fear. She climbed out of the tent, as the Beedrill looked down at her from the branches of the tree. Her fear had taken much more control of her brain than what was needed. Cynthia screamed and started running from the tree.

The Beedrill were beginning to gain ground on her. She was growing to be burnt out, and started decelerating. She eventually tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. She tried to get back up but then was surrounded by the Beedrill swarm. She let out a death-curdling scream trying to promt somebody to help her out. The biggest Beedrill screamed its name before the whole swarm screamed. They rose their needles as the began to glow white. Cynthia covered her eyes trying to protect herself. They started flying toward her with their razor-sharp needles prepared to make an attack.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Somebody yelled.

Cynthia opened her eyes to observe what was happening, after about a lifetime of 10 seconds the shock halted and the swarm of Beedrill flew away with a few of them with their wings on fire. She was still in a daze as the person that saved her walked up to her and held his hand out, offering to help her up. She accepted as he pulled her to her feet. The boy was about her age and stood about 3 inches taller than her. He wore a red hat with a white Pokéball design, red and white sneakers, blue jeans, a red open vest over a white tee-shirt. He had hair, black as a raven, and red-colored eyes, and finally he had a little yellow rodent perched up on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She exclaimed. At 10 years old, she couldn't help but blush at him.

"No problem, what is your name?" He asked,

"C-Cynthia." She studdered. She was making a complete fool of herself. "What about yours?"

He smirked "My name...is Red"


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Big and Fresh

**Hey Guys. I have read many fanfictions in the past, but now I have decided to create my own.**

 **If you have any questions or requests, just review this story and Ill answer your questions when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

[Location: Mt. Silver peak]

[Date: September 22, 2016, 6:55 AM]

The cold. The definition of cold is the lack of temperature, especially compared to the temperature of the human body. But the other definition fits much, much better for the peak of this dangerous and forbidden mountain. This definition is the lack of emotion, plainness, unwelcoming. This mountain could pierce through the clothing on one's back, while also piercing through his heart.

Mount Silver was the place a certain black-haired trainer by the name of Red called home for 10 years. Red was the age of 20. He had built a cabin at the peak that had only a bed, a table, chair, wood stove, and a couch. The trainer was sitting on the couch pulling his fingerless gloves on, preparing to face the day. It was early morning, and Red was going to get some food. For the last 10 years, he has eaten a mix of Golbat, Golduck, and Ursaring meat.

He walked out the door, automatically feeling the coldness of the blizzard. He had faced this nearly every day for half his life, and after a while, you get used to it. He had 5 Pokéballs on his belt, and a Pikachu propped up on his shoulder. He walked towards the cave and felt the Pokémon inside scanning for prey.

"Get ready buddy" Red spoke, he walked into the cave. Immediately a Golbat flew at them prepared to have an early morning breakfast.

"PIIKACHUUUUU" the little yellow rodent yelled as it shot a powerful thunderbolt towards the Golbat. The Golbat was zapped until it fell on the cave floor, paralyzed and trying to move.

"Iron Tail" Red commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed white until it turned into steel, and hit the Golbat right on the head, shutting the lights off. The Golbat had clearly passed.

Red knelt down to the Golbat, "I am sorry. I hope you have a good time wherever you have gone." He whispered in the Golbat's ear.

He grabbed the Golbat by the wing and dragged it out of the cave. After a few minutes, Red had walked to the door of the cabin and dropped the bat-Pokémon. He took a Pokéball off of his belt, and released it. A Pokémon with wings appeared in front of them.

"Rooooar" it exclaimed. Red pointed to the Golbat, Charizard examined the corpse. It turned back to face Red, and nodded. The lizard-Pokémon threw a flamethrower at the deceased Golbat and cooked it until it was edible. Red released the rest of his Pokémon team which consisted of a Lapras, Snorlax, Venusaur, and a Blastoise. Red drug the cooked Golbat inside of the cabin as the Pokémon followed him. Him and Charizard lifted the 121-pound bat on top of the table. Red walked over to his bedside and collected a knife. He walked back and started butchering the Golbat into fresh pieces of food the Pokémon and himself could eat.

Snorlax, having the biggest appetite, would eat the usually inedible insides of the Pokémon. Being Snorlax' immunity ability, it could eat absolutely anything without getting sick. The big bear Pokémon still being nearly fatter than a regular Snorlax couldn't eat as much as a regular Snorlax. Something about Pokéballs help get rid of cravings for food, without changing the size or health of a Pokémon.

After the lot was done eating the insides of a bat, Red and his Pokémon walked out of the cabin and started their daily training. There had been a worn out area behind the cabin

"Lapras, use Blizzard." Red commanded. The transport Pokémon inhaled air and exhaled a cold blizzard from its lungs, shooting towards Venusaur.

"Venusaur, Light Screen." Red said. The Venusaur materialized a window-like barrier in front of itself as the blizzard hit, deflecting most of the coldness, taking the rest.

"Good job Venusaur." Red praised the grass-dinosaur-like Pokémon. "Keep going you two." He continued, walking over to Snorlax and Pikachu, the two Pokémon looked at him waiting to be told what to do.

"Pikachu, use quick attack." Red ordered the yellow rodent. Pikachu glowed white, and dashed towards Snorlax.

Pikachu was about 3 seconds away from Snorlax. "Double Team" Red quickly said as the slow Pokémon dodged the attack with ease. Letting all of the Snorlax copies disappear, reappearing in a different part of the training field.

"It's coming along very nicely Snorlax." Red smiled at the big bear.

"Snorlax!" It answered

Red finally walked over to Charizard and Blastoise. Red commanded Blastoise to use Hydro Pump on Charizard. The Pokémon shot massive amounts of water from its steel cannons from its shell. They were reaching Charizard very fast.

"Fly." Red commanded as the lizard Pokémon flew high enough to where the water cannons could not reach.

"Okay everybody, keep working." Red exclaimed.

Red noticed a little orange and white figure from the distance flying towards them. Pikachu noticed as well stopping what it was doing and stood by en garde.

"Delideli!" It screamed as it dropped a letter down and flew away. Red caught the letter, opened it and read aloud:

 _Hey Red,_

 _I don't know if you are getting this, or even if you are alive by now, but in about 3 weeks from the signing on the letter, there will be a tournament of all trainers being a regional champion in all regions that are still alive. This only happens once every 10 years. If you are interested, I would recommend you get down off that mountain and reclaim your title as Champion to participate._

 _P.S. Might I add that you haven't seen your mother in ten years. You didn't even say goodbye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor. Samuel Oak_

 _Oak Labs Inc._

 _Date: September 18th, 2016_

Red let go of the letter, it floated its way down to the ground. Red began to look up at the sky, thinking. Thinking about everything that had happened after he left civilization. He had an unimaginable wave of guilt come over him, remembering his mother. She had to be 50 by now. He placed refuge to this mountain because of the unintentional things he had done to Blue, his childhood rival. Blue was an energetic young man that always insulted and put Red down. He would laugh at him all the time, even though Blue had never won a single battle against him. Blue's hatred for Red grew and grew among his journey. It reached an all time high when Red accidentally killed Blue's Raticate.

When Red had taken the title of Kanto a champion away from him, Blue was infuriated. So much that he publicly tried to accuse Red of cheating, trying to get him arrested. There was no proof, and Red, knowing of what Blue was trying to do, challenged Blue to a rematch. When that battle went on, all that floated through the air was hatred and pity. Red won once again, but Blue went crazy. He began trashing his fists at Red before they got into a physical brawl. At that point, Red knew Blue was trying to kill him. The police broke up the fight.

After this, Red knew he had broke him. He did not want to cause anymore trouble among anybody, and escaped to Mount Silver, where he could train in private with nobody asking 'what happened with Blue'. After 10 years, Red wondered if there was a point to running anymore. Why did he stay on this cold hell? He knew Blue would be out of prison, was he afraid of him?

Red looked at his Pokémon, smiled and said "Looks like we are going home." All his Pokémon cheered. They seemed excited, perhaps because they were leaving the mountain.

Red looked down at his worn out attire, _I could use a new set of clothes anyway._ He thought. Red recalled all of his Pokémon except Charizard and Pikachu. He walked over to his cabin, and walked in. He looked around, it was not very welcoming, but it was his home for half of his life. He was sure he would never invite anybody here.

He grabbed his backpack, and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Charizard and Pikachu were waiting outside.

"You ready?" He asked them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as it jumped on Red's shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek against him. Charizard nodded.

Red mounted the orange fire-breathing dragon, and prepared to take flight. The dragon roared as it began to flap its wings. They were in the air flying, leaving what Red nicknamed "The Arceus-Forsaken Mountain".

[Location: Pallet Town Outskirts]

[Two Hours Later]

The coldness of the mountain finally behind them, Red and his Pokémon spotted the great town of Pallet. With a population of 1500 peaceful citizens. Charizard was approaching one of the first neighborhoods, flying over the town of tranquillity. They steered a little bit, eventually going over downtown. _Wow Pallet has changed in the last ten years._ Red thought as they examined the busyness of the many shops below.

They finally approached the neighborhood of Red's mother. Charizard, automatically knowing where it was going, begin to lower the altitude level. Red, realizing he would probably be spotted and swarmed with people attempting to get his autograph, pulled out his backpack from behind him. Careful not to disturb a certain yellow rodent on his shoulder, he grabbed a dark-grey bed-sheet from the inside of his backpack. He cloaked himself and Pikachu, hiding his face under the edge of the blanket.

Charizard slowed its speed, eventually landing a few houses down from his mother's house. Red jumped off of the dragon, recalling him to rest in his Pokéball. Red walked down the street until he was just outside of the yard he had grown up in. He opened the gate, and walked over to the door. He raised his hand before stalling. A wave of guilt washed over him. He left his mother all alone without telling her where he went. The police probably thought he was dead, they probably had a funeral.

He waved those thoughts away from himself.

"Pika?" His most loyal partner asked him.

"It's nothing buddy, just a little nervous." He answered _Wow, nervous. I haven't felt nervous in over 10 years._ Even facing all of the Mountain of Hell's Pokémon on a daily basis, he hadn't felt nervous. _Here goes nothing._ He pressed the doorbell and waited. His heart was pounding in his chest. He heard footsteps stomping their way through the house until it reached the door. The door opened and his mother who had aged unbelievably stood in front of him.

He lifted his hood from his face "Mom." He choked. She was already in tears upon seeing his face. _No. No this can't be him. I must be dreaming_ she thought.

"Mom." He repeated. "I'm home." He murmured.

At this, she broke down and cried as she hugged him. He stood taller than her by about 6 inches. She was the age of 49 years-old but looked like she went to hell and back again. There was no color in her face, no light in her life. Her thoughts ever since Red left were of pure darkness and solicitation. He felt a wave of guilt more than ever before come over him. He had caused his mother to go into a state of depression for the last 10 years.

"My boy... Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No, Mom. I'm right here." He answered.

"We should probably go inside." She reckoned. Red nodded. The two walked into the house, it looked the same as it was before he left. The house was tidied, as it always was. Most likely from his Mom's Mr. Mime that he caught for her during his journey.

"Mimey!" She exclaimed, as if she was reading Red's thoughts. "Look who's here!" She continued. A pink and white colored Pokemon stomped it's way down the staircase in the living room.

"Mister Miiime!" the Pokemon said brightly. Mr. Mime was a clowny Pokemon with a Mime's features. It was around 4-foot-tall and wasn't that heavy looking. It was a very strange Pokemon who enjoyed what it did. In it's case, it was cleaning and cooking. The Pokemon bolted towards Red with an excited look on it's face. It hugged Red and nuzzled him.

"He missed you, Red." Red's Mom said. Red felt happy, he forgot he had people that loved him. He had been caught up in guilt and had a megalomaniac mind. He forgot to be human.

"Alright Mimey." Red chuckled. Mimey finally separated from Red.

"Want some tea love?" She asked.

"Yes Mom, I haven't had tea in a while." Red answered. Mimey ran into the kitchen repeating its name in joy.

"I really don't know how Mimey can cook and clean with a smile on his face." She told him. "Let's go sit down on the couch. We have a lot of catching up to do."

[Location: Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town]

[Time: 6:30 PM]

"So you're saying, the new Fairy-type Pokemon has been discovered, multiple different forms of Pokemon exist like a palm-tree Exeggutor, and Blue is the Viridian City gym leader?" Red exclaimed. He and his Mom were sipping on the tea that Mimey brought to them.

"Yes. Blue has kept many People from entering the Pokemon League, he is stronger than ever before, and only a few have beaten him since he became the gym leader." Mrs. Ketchum said. "I have no idea how he is, but he is eligible for the tournament coming up, and I suspect he will participate. Him and Lance have gone at it a few time since you left, to answer you're the question you're about to ask." She continued.

Red nodded as his turned his gaze to his cup on the coffee table. "Speaking of the tournament, I need to reclaim my spot." He added.

"I believe all you need to do is challenge the Champion. You've already beaten the Pokemon League and Elite Four." She noted.

"Well, I will leave in the morning. I have to beat him by the end of the week, or I can't participate in the tournament." He said

"I'll go with you to Indigo Plateau. You should probably call Samuel."

After a few moments, Red piped up. "Alright." He confirmed as he went into the kitchen where the wall phone was placed. As he walked through the arch into the kitchen, he noticed the phone was not on it's usual place above the trash bin. He was confused, he went back into the living room.

"Uh, Mom. Where is the phone?" he asked. She chuckled, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a flat rectangular box.

"Here." She handed him the flat device. He took the box from her hand.

"What's this." He questioned.

"It's a phone, Red." She answered, as she snatched it away from him.

"How is this a phone, it doesn't even... whoaaa…." He gawked as his mom turned the phone on, pressed a few buttons and dialed Oaks phone number. He was still in awe when she handed the phone back to him.

"Put it up to your ear." She said. He did as he was told.

As it rang, about 4 times or so, somebody finally answered.

"Oak labs. How may I help you?" The person asked.

"Hi, could I speak with Samuel?" he said.

"Sure, one moment please." The phone rang a few more times as an elderly, and familiar sounding man answered the phone.

"Delia! How are you doing today?" He cheered.

"It's not Delia, Samuel." Red replied. A brief hesitation came about the other end of the phone. Red waited patiently for about 10 seconds.

"So, you ARE alive." The old man retorted. "You got my letter, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes I did. I want to reclaim my title." Red declared.

"So you want me to handle it?" Oak questioned.

"Yes I do." Red stated.

"Hmm, well I believe I can convince Lance the you want to challenge him. Is that okay?" He offered

"No. I don't want anybody to know whatsoever until I am on that battlefield." Red expressed. Once again there was a pause on the other end. Red remembered Oak to be a cheery person all those years ago, however in this phone call, Oak was being a bit stern. Red did not know why, unless maybe Oak blamed him for what happened with Blue.

"I will tell Lance that a powerful challenger has requested to battle him personally. And in doing so the title be given to you. I will not say who this person is but expect an answer tomorrow morning." The old man suggested.

"Sounds good." Red accepted.

"Oh, and Red? I don't blame you." The old man said. Red's head turned in confusion as he waited for a more specific answer. "What happened with Blue was entirely his fault. It wasn't yours, you had no reason to run." He continued. Red's blood began to boil, not from anger, but rather from nostalgia. Instead of outbursting on the Professor, Red played it cool.

"Whether you believe the reason I left was because of what happened to Blue or if the reason was something else, I will not talk to you, or to anybody else about it. I want to start big and fresh, and that includes the past we have between ourselves." Red stated as calmly as he could muster.

"Very well. I will let you know when your battle is tomorrow." Oak replied.

"Thanks." Red said as he hung up the phone. Or tried at least, he kept tapping the device.

"Press the red button on the screen." She shook her head. Red tapped the button and handed the phone back to her.

[Location: Oak Laboratory, Downtown Pallet]

[Time: 3 minutes after the phone call]

Many thoughts went through Oak's mind about the recent experience he just had with a certain raven-haired trainer. Samuel was usually not shocked about things, and maybe this time he shouldn't be. However, he was.

A mix of emotions had already been swirling his mind, not only was he preparing his team of Pokemon for the tournament coming up (A/N Yes, that's right, Oak is participating). He remembered a while back when he was a young lad, when he had just defeated the Champion. Err what was his name? Samuel began trying to remember the name of the Champion he defeated, but was unsuccessful. Anyways, where were we? That's right. He had just won the league. Oak was the first person from Pallet town to become a Champion.

After a couple of years of being Champion of Kanto, a boy named Lance who was from Blackthorn City in Johto had beat him with 3 Dragonites. After this happened, Oak decided to open up a Laboratory for researching Pokemon species and types. Now it is the biggest laboratory in Kanto.

Samuel was usually a cheery, grandfather type person to everybody, including the Pokemon he looks after. Now he was jittery. He didn't feel nervous, but rather had a tinge of anger.

"Meh, I just need a good night's sleep tonight." He thought out loud.

Samuel reached for the phone once again. Dialed a phone number and held it up to his ear. It rang about 3 times before a middle-aged man answered.

"Hello, Professor." The man spoke into the phone.

"Hey Lance! How's the league?" Oak exclaimed.

"Not bad, just preparing for the tournament, I am going to leave for Lumiose City tomorrow morning." The man now known as Lance implied.

"Yeah about that." Samuel said as he began to formulate the sentence in his head that was about to speak. "You have a challenger, and it needs to be scheduled for tomorrow." Oak continued.

There was a pause on the other end. "What kind of challenger?" Lance asked.

"I am supposed to keep his identity classified. However, I know you will not be wasting your time on this." The Professor stated. "All I can say is that he has already beaten an Elite Four in the past. He is eligible to challenge you at any time." Oak added.

"Hmm, okay. I will battle him tomorrow morning at let's say…. 11?" Lance offered.

"That should be fine." Oak accepted. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Alright, and will try." Lance said.

Oak hung up the phone, and looked at his watch. It was about 7:30 PM. His decided to make the call back to Red. He dialed Delia's phone number. It rang for about 10 seconds before somebody answered the phone."

"Hey Samuel." Delia picked up rather than Red.

"Good evening Delia. I was wondering if you could tell Red his Battle is at the Indigo Plateau tomorrow at 11 AM?" The Professor requested.

"Sure." She answered. "Also, Professor, how about you come over tomorrow and watch the battle with me?" She adjured.

"Alright, I'll be down in the morning." Oak said. "Also, congratz Delia, you got one of your sons to come home."

* * *

 **Well let me know how I did.**

 **cya!**


End file.
